topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiraiya
|-| Base= |-| Sage Mode= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka(also known as): Toad Sage, Pervy Sage Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Dragon- || Dragon Age: 50 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, can adhere to walls or walk on water, Invisibility, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed), Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sealing, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Earth Manipulation, Body Control, Barrier Creation (Can erect a spherical barrier around himself allowing him to sense anything that enters and moves inside it, which he can also expand at will), BFR with Toad Gourd Prison and Toad Mouth Bind, Shadow Manipulation (Can temporarily merge with his target's body, allowing him control over their mind and body), Transmutation (Can transform targets into frogs upon direct contact) || Statistics Amplification (Sage Mode increases power of all his previous jutsus significantly), Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation (With Ma and Pa) Physical strength: 'At least City level+ striking || City level+ 'Destructive capacity: At least City+, likely higher || Mountain+ Durability: At least City+ || Mountain+ Speed: Massively hypersonic+ || Massively hypersonic+ Intelligence: Very high. Veteran ninja with decades of experience. Was Naruto's teacher for two years, helping him reach levels that rivaled Kakashi and was considered a primary candidate for Hokage out of the Sannin. Gave Pain difficulty despite being in disadvantage and according to Pain, he deserved enough respect to claim that the result of the fight might have been different if he had knowledge on his Six Paths beforehand. Stamina: '''Very high. Continued fighting even with a severed arm and pierce/stab wounds. '''Range: A kilometer with Katon (Along with Gamabunta) and other toad based jutsus, Hundreds of meters with sensing jutsu (Can create a spherical barrier to detect movements of his opponents over a wide radius) Weakness: None notable || Can't maintain Sage Mode on his own for a substantial period of time. Standard equipment: Kunai, shuriken, invocation scrolls Keys: Base || Sage Mode Noteworthy techniques and abilities Sage Mode: An empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced along with their Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Jiraiya was not able to properly balance his own chakra with natural energy, due to which he never achieved perfect sage mode. Image slideshow Pre-Timeskip Jiraiya 1-0.jpg Jiraiya 2.jpg Jiraiya 3.jpg Jiraiya 4.jpg Jiraiya 5.jpg Jiraiya 6.jpg Jiraiya 7.jpg Jiraiya 8.jpg Jiraiya 9.jpg Jiraiya 10.jpg Jiraiya 11.jpg Jiraiya 12.jpg Jiraiya cover 1.jpg Post-Timeskip PT Jiraiya 1.jpg PT Jiraiya 2.jpg PT Jiraiya 3.jpg PT Jiraiya 4.jpg PT Jiraiya 5.jpg PT Jiraiya 6.jpg PT Jiraiya 7.jpg PT Jiraiya 8.jpg PT Jiraiya 9.jpg PT Jiraiya 10.jpg PT Jiraiya 11.jpg PT Jiraiya 12.jpg PT Jiraiya 13.jpg PT Jiraiya 14.jpg PT Jiraiya 15.jpg PT Jiraiya 16.jpg PT Jiraiya 17.jpg PT Jiraiya 18.jpg PT Jiraiya 19.jpg PT Jiraiya 20.jpg PT Jiraiya 21.jpg PT Jiraiya 22.jpg PT Jiraiya 23.jpg PT Jiraiya 24.jpg PT Jiraiya 25.jpg PT Jiraiya 26.jpg PT Jiraiya 27.jpg PT Jiraiya 28.jpg PT Jiraiya 29.jpg PT Jiraiya 30.jpg PT Jiraiya 31.jpg PT Jiraiya 32.jpg PT Jiraiya 33.jpg PT Jiraiya cover 1.jpg PT Jiraiya cover 2.jpg PT Jiraiya cover 3.jpg PT Jiraiya cover 4.jpg Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Summoner Category:Sound user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Ninja